Doro Doro no Mi
The Doro Doro no Mi is a Paramecia-type that allows Alchris to teleport himself or any other people or object he comes into contact with, making him a . It was eaten by Lévêque E. Alchris. Etymology *"Doro", is diverted from the word "doron" which is a Japanese onomatopoeia for "vanish". *If it was In the Viz Manga, it would be called the Vanish-Vanish Fruit. *If it was In the FUNimation Dubs, it would be called the Warp-Warp Fruit. Appearance The Doro Doro no Mi is a pale lilac colored dragon fruit with interlocking spirals curving along the entirety of the fruit with the upper portion near the short pink stem having a ripple pattern. The innards of the fruit is a rich sky blue with the same interlocking spirals running along it. Strength And Weaknesses Strengths The first and foremost strength of the Doro Doro is it’s ability to allow Alchris to teleport herself, other people or objects that he has had contact with enabling him to warp from location to location with very little repercussion. Similar to the Alchris himself has stated that after consuming the fruit he gained access to a "pocket dimension" of sorts which he is capable of creating "access points" can also be used to connect two different accessible locations that he has visited and can create a pathway that links these two access point together, this pocket dimension also acts as a central hub of sorts for all he created access points. Alchris is also able to open temporary access points to her "Realms" enabling various usages such as offensive, defensive and support capabilities. Awakening Upon "awakening" the dormant abilities of the Doro Doro no Mi, Alchris is granted the ability told seemingly create instant access points up to few hundred kilometer wide allowing her to warp larger objects near instantly to his location. Alchris gains the ability to store people within his pocket dimension which renders them paralyzed due to the constant shifting of the density of the oxygen within from high to low in a fast pace. Also upon awakening the abilities of the Doro Doro no Mi, Alchris gained the ability to "project" his himself to the world whilst his actual body resides within his pocket dimension making it appear as though he can become intangible and can phase through solid objects this also has the added effect in enabling him move freely within the world without worrying about being attacked. Weaknesses Perhaps the Fruit's most prominent weakness is its inability to allow Alchris to instantly teleport from island to island not even when he enters his pocket dimension finding it nearly impossible to sense his access points the the distance he is from them. Upon being far enough to lose complete contact with his access points said locations will close rendering him unable to teleport or utilize that point until he recreates it (unless he posses a portion of something from that location to keep her "link") and even then that transportation takes a lot of of her often leaving him in a recovery state for weeks. Besides that, he is still affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Pocket Dimension Alchris believes ability to connect to his own pocket dimension is described as the greatest ability bestowed upon him by the Doro Doro no Mi due the near infinite possibilities and potential that could be utilized. Central Realm Outter Central Realm Inner Central Realm Northen Realm Southern Realm Eastern Realm Western Realm Attacks Trivia Category:Paramecia Devil Fruits Category:Ninshū